A Lesson Learned
by Green Devil
Summary: Written for Tara Toa of Fire and Ice. Pohatu takes Onua to PoKoro to show him that carving really is a real job, but Onua won't be giving in that easily. Slash! PohatuOnuaPohatu Please R&R! [Complete]


_Author's Notes:_ I have another request fic for you all! I love getting requests. It makes me really happy to know that people enjoy my writing enough to ask that I write fics for them. -grins widely- Hehe. Anyway, **Tara Toa of Fire and Ice **asked for a PohatuxOnua fic and so I wrote her one. Hope it's to your liking!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all basically mean boyxboy love so if you have a problem with that, too bad so sad. It's just fiction; get over it. Enjoy!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"_**A Lesson Learned"  
**_**By: Green Devil**

Onu-Koro was a dark, dank place. Faint silhouettes were visible thanks to the light emitted by the lightstones scattered here and there, but if your eyes weren't made for peering through darkness as the native Onu-Korians were, that's all you'd be able to see.

Pohatu, Toa Nuva of stone, came to a stop as he reached the underground village to try and get a sense for where he was going. The muffled echo of drilling and picks striking rock reached his ears. 'Is mining really the only thing they do all day?' he thought with a huff. 'How boring.' He quickly spotted the hut he was looking for, the second-largest one in the village, and ran for it. He frowned as he found that no one was home, however. After another look around he raced for another home and burst in without so much as a knock. His words were quick and hurried.

"Turaga Whenua, would you happen to know where Onua is?" Pohatu asked, startling the elder out of his work.

Whenua cringed as his staff slipped out of his hand and onto the floor, slamming loudly against it. He picked it up with a sigh. "I believe he's in the Great Mine taking care of a collapsed tunnel."

"Okay, thanks. Bye!" the stone Toa smiled and zoomed away, leaving behind a very bewildered Turaga.

With his mask of speed, it didn't take Pohatu long to find the Toa of earth and once he had he jumped on him from behind, wrapping his arms around his neck and yelling a roar in is ear. Onua of course heard him coming a mile away though, and didn't jump a bit. The auburn Toa continued to cling to him as his large ebony body rumbled with a chuckle.

"What's up Pohatu? Here to watch how a _real_ job is done?" Onua smirked through the darkness, face only half illuminated by the lightstone hanging beside the pile of rock and dirt that once formed a tunnel.

Pohatu shook his head with a grin. "Ha! A _real_ job huh? I'll show you a_ real_ job and it's not down here in the dark breaking rocks." His grin morphed into a devilish smirk and the two disappeared in a cloud of dirt.

The darkness of the underground village suddenly gave way to the bright morning light of the twin suns rising over Mata Nui and already sizzling sand dunes began to pass before Onua's delicate eyes. After a moment of idly wondering what was going on, he ineptly realized that his bulky frame was being pulled by the Toa currently speeding his way through the desert toward Po-Koro. In a matter of seconds they were both in Pohatu's stone hut with Onua sitting on the floor before a slab of stone, a small hammer and chisel in his hands.

Emerald eyes filled with confusion blinked up at the auburn Toa's grinning face, the sounds of chattering matoran and various animals at the desert village's bazaar reaching his sensitive ears through the always open windows of the hut. "Err . . .what's going on?"

The Toa of stone kept the corners of his lips upturned. "I told you already. Now this is a real job. Go ahead; try and carve something." He gestured toward the rock, urging the other on.

Onua looked at his tools uncertainly, still trying to figure out what was going on, but his face soon brightened as it dawned on him. Striking the center of the stone with the hammer, he created a hole going straight through to the other side, and that was about it. "There!" he declared with a proud smile.

Pohatu couldn't help the laugh that burst from his lips as he eyed the now donut-looking piece of stone. "What's that suppose to be?" he chided, holding his sides as they ached with laughter.

The earth Toa's smile never faltered however. It was a masterpiece in his eyes. "A tunnel of course. See? I carved a tunnel through the rock, just like I do back in Onu-Koro, though nothing but bugs would be able to fit through it . . .Hmm." He looked hard at the stone, sizing it up see if the passageway could be made wider.

Laughing tangerine eyes softened as they looked upon the other's serious expression. "Um, that's not quite what you're supposed to do. Look." Pohatu took the tools and brought over another slab of stone from the seemingly endless supply that was piled in the corner beside where the ebony Toa sat. A cloud of dust and the sound of hammering soon flooded the one room hut and pieces of rock were sent flying in random directions. When everything finally stopped, Pohatu sat knelt before the other Toa with a perfect replica of Onua's Pakari Nuva in his hands, which he had carved with the help of his mask in only a matter of seconds. "This," he held up the intricate piece of artwork, "is a carving. Basically, you're creating stone versions of objects, not just putting holes in them." He tried to explain. "It's a form of art."

Onua frowned. "Well, I still don't see how this is _real_ job. Besides, aren't girls the ones who do art?"

Pohatu glared at the now smirking Toa of earth. "That's not true and you know it." He poked the other's strong, muscular chest. "Everyone in Po-Koro is a skilled carver. Ga-Korians are more known for their weaving, just as your people are known for excelling in mining." The speedy Toa reasoned.

"You said it yourself; I'm a miner, so why must you make me sit here and try to carve?" Onua shot back, just not getting why he was there, though he'd never admit that he actually liked that he was able to be there alone with the other.

The desert-colored Toa placed his hands on his hips with a smirk. "Because you need to be taught a lesson my friend. Carving isn't as easy as you seem to think it is. It's not like digging a hole in the ground. I want you to admit this and take back what you said about carving not being a real job."

The ebony Toa scoffed. "What do you mean? I can carve something no problem. So if anyone can do it, it's not really something special, now is it?" he gave the other a sly look, though what possessed him to say that he could truly carve something was a mystery.

Pohatu was at a loss for words for a moment. Onua was right about that. "Hmm, well, I guess you have a point, but you won't be able to do it," he quickly countered, "just watch." He chuckled, knowing full well that the earth Toa wouldn't be able back up his words. Often times he would break objects just by picking them up because he didn't know his own strength. "Look, if you can at least carve this simple Mata Nui stone, I'll take back what I said and admit you're right." The Toa of stone produced a Mata Nui stone, which was a simple oval shape with a flat bottom and a few cuts for the image of a face, and placed it on the floor. "If you were any good, you'd be able to carve that out of this block of stone without breaking a sweat." He handed him the stone and tools, the corners of his lips upturned.

"I'll show you how good I am." Onua grumbled while he took back the tools. The first few strikes of his chisel went over well, small pieces of rock falling to the floor to join the remains of the broken granite before it. He controlled his strength for the most part, but once he started getting into it and just wanting to hurry up and finish, his control gradually slipped away and his next hit caused the stone to splinter and crumble. The earth Toa let out a curse as Pohatu tried to stifle his laughter at the adorably frustrated look on the ebony Toa's face.

"I guess you just weren't built for delicate work."

"Delicate is for girls." Onua commented dryly, already reaching for another small boulder.

Pohatu frowned. "Didn't we already go over this? Besides," the stone Toa leaned in so close his face was only mere inches from Onua's, "I think you're just jealous."

Emerald pools narrowed at the accusation. "What? No I'm not! I can do this." Onua declared and took up his hammer and chisel once more. With the first hit, however, the stone shattered causing the black Toa to grit his teeth in irritation. He grabbed another stone and began again while Pohatu just sat and watched with a smile.

"You know, you're cute when you're frustrated." The tangerine-eyed Toa commented and caused a light blush to spread across the earth Toa's cheeks as he looked up from his work with widened eyes. Pohatu's own orbs suddenly grew to match the others as he realized he actually said that aloud. "Um, well, you see, what I meant was, uh, um, yeah . . ."

Not sure what to think about that, the raven-colored Toa merely looked away and went back to carving while the auburn Toa sighed in embarrassment, looking to the fidgeting hands in his lap. The two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence as they thought about what had been said. Onua, while not paying attention, proceeded to break another stone and cringed, pouting cutely as the pieces slipped from his hand like sand. Pohatu chuckled and took another rock from the pile, a determined look in his eye that hadn't been there before.

"Look, it's easy once you get the hang of it. Let me show you." The stone Toa maneuvered so that he was sitting beside the larger Toa and grabbed Onua's hand, helping him to gently and precisely hit the stone with the pick-like part of the hammer. "Lightly, like this." He informed as his hand caressed the other's, causing another flush to take over the earth Toa's face. Normally he was very shy, so it didn't take much to make his face heat up, which was one of the things the auburn Toa loved about him. Pohatu's breath ghosted over Onua's neck while he wrapped an arm around his waist with hooded eyes.

Onua shivered at the touch and could finally take it no longer. He had to act. With the carving tools left forgotten on the floor, the emerald-eyed Toa grabbed both sides of Pohatu's face and brought him in for a searing kiss. They devoured each other's lips happily and hungrily. The larger pushed the other back, their lip-lock still initiated, until tangerine pools were looking up at the black Toa from the floor. They broke apart for a breath of much needed air and stared into each other's eyes lust-clouded eyes.

"Is this why you brought me here?" Onua asked, voice thick with passion.

Pohatu smiled. "In truth, no, but I find it to be a nice plus."

"So then . . ."

"Yeah."

They couldn't say for sure yet, couldn't even get the words out, but those last three were all they needed. Their next kiss was deeper and filled with a whole lot more meaning.

When they broke apart again Pohatu smirked, hands tracing patterns on the other's well-muscled back. "Don't think that just because of this I'm gonna forget about the carving thing though."

"But you said it yourself; I'm not built for this type of stuff." Onua tried to argue, slick tongue and strong teeth nibbling their way down an all too exposed neck.

A moan escaped the athletic Toa. "True, but I still want you to admit that carving is a _real_ job." Pohatu laughed at the glare the ebony Toa gave him.

"Like I'd admit something like that." Onua replied while pushing himself up and back into his sitting position.

The auburn Toa only grinned at this while sitting up as well. "Good, because personally, I love watching you get frustrated with things you can't do. Carving takes a special skill. It's not like sifting through dirt like you do all day."

Onua grimaced. "Yeah, well, I'll give you that one, but building tunnels isn't that easy either." He countered, taking a lump of rock in his hand to throw up and catch.

"What are you talking about? I could dig a hole with my eyes closed." Pohatu retorted while crossing him arms over his chest.

Emerald eyes suddenly lit up and he turned his pebble into dust. "Let's see you try it then. If you can build a tunnel that won't collapse as soon as someone walks through it, I'll carve as many Mata Nui stones as you want. You only get one try though, since you said you're so good at it."

The stone Toa let out a loud laugh. "Then you're gonna be here a while my little cave-dweller. Heh heh." He came in so close their masks were nearly one again. "I can't wait." Pohatu grabbed the other and sped off back to Onu-Koro. Onua told him where to go through the darkness and they ended up in the same place the earth Toa had been before he was Toa-napped.

"Since there's no use in you building a tunnel to nowhere, you can just rebuild this one." The raven-colored Toa handed the smaller a pickaxe and grinned knowingly as Pohatu set to work.

The tangerine-eyed Toa thought it would be as easy as taking a stroll along the beach, not even bothering to ask questions, so with his mask of speed he got to work, kicking up a cloud of dirt as he went. He had finished in just under three minutes and smirked triumphantly as he stood beside the opening, leaning on his pickaxe. Indeed, it did look finished, but just as Onua went forward to look within, the ceiling rumbled and came down sending dirt, rocks, and other minerals back into their original places.

Pohatu gaped while Onua smirked. "No way, you made it fall!" tangerine eyes accused, but the ebony Toa just shook his head.

"You didn't pack the dirt right because you were in such a hurry to finish and support beams are necessary when the earth is too loose or heavy, otherwise it'll only hold for a little while before coming down just like that. It's common sense for a miner." The Toa of earth explained, pointing to the disregarded pile of wood beside the cave-in.

The Toa of stone pouted. "Hmph. So maybe it wasn't as easy as I though it would be, but either way, you could've told me about the beams before."

"You said it'd be no problem and didn't ask. I thought you knew." A teasing smirk crossed Onua's lips.

"Whatever. I guess you're right; it's not as easy as it looks." The auburn Toa admitted, though it was with a role of his eyes.

The earth Toa sauntered up to him with a grin then. "So have you learned your lesson?"

"Only if you've learned yours." Pohatu shot back, eyes once again shining with lust.

"Oh no, I don't believe I have. Maybe we should teach each other a little more?" Onua's strong hands began to make their way down Pohatu's sides, the sensation eliciting a sweet moan that ended up echoing loudly through the many caves of the underground city. They both stopped their advances awkwardly.

"Uh, whoops. Maybe we should try this in Po-Koro?" The stone Toa suggested and Onua consented with a nod.

"Yeah. Don't want my villagers to come investigating or something."

Pohatu smirked and they raced back to the desert village once more. Not wanting to traumatize his own villagers though, the desert-colored Toa took the other to one of the many caves dotting the rocky cliff sides where there were no Rahi and his sensitive eyesight could be saved from the now glaring midday suns. The cool darkness mingled perfectly with their heated bodies and only served to fuel their desires for one another.

The tangerine-eyed Toa pushed Onua against the cave wall, kissing him fiercely while the earth Toa's hands resumed their wanderings. One traveled down a toned stomach and hooked itself under a lean thigh built for running to hoist it up, allowing their hips better friction. Pohatu groaned into the crook of the earth Toa's neck where his head rested while Onua ravaged his neck and shoulder then pulled him into another lip-lock overflowing with passion.

They both learned and relearned their lesson plenty of times that day and were more than happy to relearn it as many times as they could after that. A lesson learned is a lesson worth remembering after all.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ I actually finished this one pretty quick, though if it wasn't for all the homework I'm getting it would have been done sooner. I'm proud of myself either way though. XD So then, what did you think? I hope you liked! Please review! My plot bunnies need food. Hehe.

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called BionicleSlash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and shounen-ai. Yuri, femslash, and shoujo-ai are welcome as well. If you're interested, join us. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some and fics that were written especially for the group, meaning there're lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policies. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
